Members of various social networks and other online services provide information about themselves to others online. Members of these social networks may post and share information to the public at large or only to other members that are allowed to view this information. This information may take the form of general information about the user, interests of the user, or information about various tasks and activities that the user engages in. Websites also often provide functionality that allow users the ability to quickly share content hosted by the website (e.g., articles, pictures, videos, info graphics, blog posts, items offered for sale, etc.) with a variety of different social networks.